million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeiro Train
Yumeiro Train (夢色トレイン, Dream-Colored Train) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 single. The song is performed by Serika Hakozaki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by rino, composed by Ken Masutani and arranged by Ken Masutani alongside Naoyuki Osada. Track List #Shooting Stars #Yumeiro Train ( 夢色トレイン) #Summer☆Trip ～Summer Trip～ (サマ☆トリ ~Summer trip~) #Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan! (プリティ～～～ッ→ニャンニャンッ！) #Ehon (絵本) #Catch my dream #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hassha OORAI! Mune ni dokidoki ga hibikeba Shinpaku on CHUUNINGU shuppatsu desuu! Nimotsu wa chotto de ii erabu no mo tanoshii Mokutekichi wa mada kimenaide kou Kibou SUPIIDO de kawaru Future View Dou kana? Sou desho! Todoita egao ga ureshikute NONSUTOPPU de yumeiro TOREIN hashitteku Minna no omoi o nosete mirai kidou susunde kou Kuusou CHIKETTO taisetsu ni motte Dokomade datte yuke sou na ki ga suru Issho dakara Jibun ouen naze ka jouzu ni dekinakutte Hekonjau toki datte kimi no tonari Shiranai basho e to negai o tsuredaseba Atarashii keshiki fuete yuku ne Sora no iro wa hitotsu janai Sorezore miagete Asu e no kirameki egakou yo Mitsuketa! Niji no hashi wa tobikoete kou Hirogaru nichijou WANDAFURU sunao ni tokimeite Kimama ni mawarimichi datte tanoshii Daisuki motto shinjite akiramenai Sou kimeta noo! Kibou SUPIIDO de kawaru Future View Sou desho! Yappa, desho! Tsutawaru kimochi ga yuuki desuu! NONSUTOPPU de yumeiro TOREIN hashitteku Minna no omoi o nosete mirai kidou susunde kou Kuusou CHIKETTO taisetsu ni motte Dokomade datte yuke sou na ki ga suru Watashi-tachi itsudatte Issho dakara |-| Kanji= 発車オーライ！　胸にドキドキが響けば 心拍音チューニング　出発ですっ！ 荷物はちょっとでいい　選ぶのも楽しい 目的地はまだ　決めないでこう 希望スピードで　変わるFuture View どうかな？　そうでしょ！ 届いた　笑顔が　嬉しくて ノンストップで　夢色トレイン　走ってく みんなの想いを乗せて　未来軌道　進んでこう 空想チケット　大切に持って どこまでだって　行けそうな気がする 一緒だから 自分応援　なぜか　上手にできなくって 凹んじゃう時だって　君のとなり 知らない場所へと　願いを連れ出せば 新しい景色　増えてゆくね 空の色は一つじゃない それぞれ　見上げて 明日への煌めき　描こうよ 見つけた！　虹の橋は飛び越えてこう 広がる　日常ワンダフル　素直にときめいて 気ままに回り道だって楽しい 大好きもっと信じて　あきらめない そう決めたのっ！ 希望スピードで　変わるFuture View そうでしょ！　やっぱ、でしょ！ 伝わる　気持ちが　勇気ですっ！ ノンストップで　夢色トレイン　走ってく みんなの想いを乗せて　未来軌道　進んでこう 空想チケット　大切に持って どこまでだって　行けそうな気がする わたしたち　いつだって 一緒だから |-| English= All aboard! Once the excitement in your chest echoes Tune the sound of heartbeats. We're departing! I don't need much luggage; it's fun to make choices I'll leave the destination undecided yet Changing the future view at my hope speed What do you think? That's right! I'm happy about your smile I received The dream-colored train is running non-stop Let's go along a future railroad track with everyone's feelings aboard Carrying a precious, fantasy ticket I feel that I can go to anywhere Because we're together! Even when you fail to support yourself well for some reason and feel down, I'm by your side If I can take a wish to places I don't know I can see more new sceneries, right? There are more than one color in the sky Let's look up each one and draw the sparkles to tomorrow I found it! Jump over the rainbow bridge I'm honestly amazed everyday's "wonderful"s spread Even taking a carefree detour is fun I believe "I love it" more and never give up I decided so~! Changing future view at my hope speed That's right! It's just as I thought! Transmitting feelings gives me courage~! The dream-colored train is running non-stop Let's go along a future railroad track with everyone's feelings aboard Carrying a precious, fantasy ticket I feel that I can go to anywhere It's because we're always Together! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Momo Asakura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: Serika Hakozaki)